SRorgs: Tuvalu
|returnees = Brad (''5'', ''26'') Gabe (''5'') Joe (''5'', ''10'') Beamen (''5'', ''10'', ''26'') Nick (''5'', ''20'') Trent (''8'', ''10'', ''18'', ''26'') Jidiro (''8'', ''23'') Uranus (''8'') Fred Jr (''10'') Nico (''10'') Tucker (''15'')|previousseason = ''Iceland''|nextseason = ''All Stars'' | dvd = 100px}}SRorgs: Tuvalu is the fourth season of Survivor Reddit ORGs. The season is the second to feature returning players, after SRorgs: Iceland. This is the final season of Survivor Reddit ORGs before All-Stars, Season Five, occurs. Tuvalu is an overall well-recieved season. Despite the fact that the season was at times predictable, it is widely regarded to have one of the strongest casts of a non-full returning player season in SRORG history, leading to Tuvalu's place as one of the most well-regarded seasons. It is also notable for significant controversy, especially over the vote for the winner. Twists Returnees: 4 Returning Players came back for this season. The players were BB from Benin and Infi, Nico and Fred from Iceland. Hidden Immunity Idol: Hidden Immunity Idols are back. The idols follow the same rules as a HII from IRL Survivor, and 2 HIIs make a Super Idol, whose rules are stated below. Super Idol: Like in Benin and Iceland, super idols have come back. A super idol is made out of 2 hidden immunity idols, and can be played after the votes are read. Tribe Swap: After 3 boots, at the final 15, the tribes swapped. Auxiliary Tribe: At the tribe swap, the tribes went from 2 tribes to 3 tribes, as a new tribe, Olosau was formed. Ponderosa Visit: At the Final 4 there was a Reward Challenge for the chance to visit Ponderosa and talk to the jury. Buffs Castaways Season Summary This season began with fourteen new players being brought to Tuvalu and split into two tribes: Vaitupu and Funafuti. Joining each tribe were two returning players looking for redemption after failing to make it deep on their first attempt: Nico and Fred (both from Survivor: Iceland) joining Vaitupu and Infi (from Survivor: Iceland) and BB (from Survivor: Benin) joining Funafuti. On Funafuti, BB attempted to take complete control of the tribe, but when they lost their first challenge he found himself the first person voted out after Infi and Gabe led a charge against him. On Vaitupu, Trent took control, making a majority alliance and targeting both Fred and Jeanne. When Fred played a hidden immunity idol, Jeanne was voted out. After Funafuti went to another tribal council and voted off Terrance, everybody split into three new tribes. On the new Funafuti tribe, old Vaitupu had a majority. On the new Vaitupu tribe, old Funafuti had a majority. On the brand new Olosau tribe, old Vaitupu had a majority. Members of the majority of each tribe attempted to throw challenges to vote out the minority members. Olosau successfully lost the first challenge, and the Vaitupu majority voted out Jimmy. After that, the majority of Infi, Gabe and Joe all convinced Trent that he was in control of the new Vaitupu tribe in spite of starting in the minority, so he also threw the next challenge and got himself voted out. After this, all three tribes had to go to tribal council in a triple tribal council, where the majorities voted out Tucker and Jidiro on Olosau and Funafuti respectively. However, on Vaitupu, Nick played an idol on Chase, sending Ryan home instead and evening tribal numbers entering the merge to five each. Ryan was the only player who entered the swap in the majority to not reach the merge. Old tribal lines seemed doomed to deadlock the vote at the merge, but Fred had accumulated three hidden immunity idols by this point and planned to use two of them together as a super idol to cancel all five of Funafuti's votes. In case the Funafuti members had a hidden immunity idol of their own, Vaitupu split their votes 3-2 between Gabe and Infi who they saw as running the alliance. When Gabe caught wind of the plan, he saved himself by changing his vote to Infi, forcing a 3-3 tie after Fred canceled four votes for Uranus. On a re-vote, Infi was voted out unanimously and Vaitupu had a 5-4 numbers advantage. Fred gave his final idol to Brad and, after Vaitupu voted out Nick because they saw him as a challenge threat, Joe had ingratiated himself in the merge tribe enough that he was able to make a new power alliance with Nico. The three of them orchestrated three successive blindsides of Vaitupu members. First they turned the tribe on Fred and Brad, making Brad paranoid enough to misplay his idol and sending Fred out of the game. Next, they voted off both Uranus and Beamen, who they saw as a strategic and social threat respectively. Funafuti had recaptured a 3-2 majority, but there was nobody left to distract from the fact that Joe was a huge threat to win the game, so he was unanimously voted out at the final five. In the final four, Nico was seen as the big threat to win, but Brad thought that he could beat Nico in the final tribal council, so he and Nico both voted for Gabe who they saw as a potential jury threat. This created a 2-2 tie and a fire-making challenge between Nico and Gabe, which Gabe won. At the final tribal council, Gabe tried to take credit for moves which others saw as being made by Nico and Joe, which earned him the disrespect of several members of the jury. Chase was lambasted for not doing anything for much of the game and deliberately turning himself into a goat in order to make it further. Brad was lauded for staying under the radar well enough to make it to the end even though many of his allies had been blindsided, and the jury rewarded him with a 4-3-0 win. Episode Guide Voting Table Category:Seasons Category:SRorgs: Tuvalu